Touch My hand
by snarryvampluver33
Summary: I'm not very good at summaries, but this is a song fic. Yes, there will be more songs to come other than the one in the first chapter. This is my first fic and I rated it M for later chapters. Please let me know what you think of this fic.


Severus Snape, the Greasy Git of the Dungeons, walked into the bar. It took him a minute to realize he had walked in to a Muggle gay bar. He strode up to the bartender and ordered a double shot of scotch. He leaned against the counter and looked around. There was a stage in one corner where a few people were setting up and checking sound and lighting equipment. As those people finished, a band walked on the stage and checked their instruments.

A few paces behind the band was a beautiful young man. He was wearing black skinny jeans that fit his legs perfectly, black trainers, and a green t-shirt that brought out the emerald eyes looking out from the raven coloured fringe. His hair was spiked into an arranged mess that made him look sexy. A few wolf whistles sounded in the crowd as the young man took the microphone off the stand, which signalled to the band that he was ready to begin.

The band started to play and a few beats later, the raven haired youth added his sweet voice to the music.

_"Saw you from a distance_

_Saw you from the stage_

_Something about the look in your eyes_

_Something about your beautiful face_

_In a sea of people_

_There is only you_

_I never knew what the song was about_

_But suddenly now I do"_

At this point, the young man pointed to out to the audience in general.

_"Trying to reach out to you, touch my hand_

_Reach out as far as you can_

_Only me, only you and the band_

_Trying to reach out to you, touch my hand_

_Can't let the music stop_

_Can't let this feeling end_

_'Cause if I do, it'll all be over_

_I'll never see you again_

_Can't let the music stop_

_Until I touch your hand_

_'Cause if I do, it'll all be over_

_I'll never get the chance again_

_I'll never get the chance again_

_I'll never get the chance again"_

By this point, he was on top of the bar a few feet away from the Potions Master. He looked into Severus' eyes as he sings the rest of the song.

_"I see the sparkle of a million flashlights_

_A wonder wall of stars_

_But the one that's shining out so bright_

_Is the one right where you are_

_Trying to reach out to you, touch my hand_

_Reach out as far as you can_

_Only me, only you and the band_

_Trying to reach out to you, touch my hand_

_Can't let the music stop_

_Can't let this feeling end_

_'Cause if I do, it'll all be over_

_I'll never see you again_

_Can't let the music stop_

_Until I touch your hand_

_'Cause if I do, it'll all be over_

_I'll never get the chance again_

_I'll never get the chance again_

_Saw you from the distance_

_Saw you from the stage_

_Something about the look in your eyes_

_Something about your beautiful face_

_Can't let the music stop_

_Can't let this feeling end_

_'Cause if I do, it'll all be over_

_I'll never see you again_

_Can't let the music stop_

_Until I touch your hand_

_'Cause if I do, it'll all be over_

_I'll never get the chance again_

_I'll never get the chance again_

_(Reach out to you, touch my hand)_

_I'll never get the chance again_

_(Reach out as far as you can)_

_I'll never get the chance again_

_(Only me, only you and the band)_

_Trying to reach out to you, touch my hand, yeah_"

At the last line, the singer pointed to Severus and held his gaze as the music faded away. Severus stared into those brilliant green eyes as he walked to the young man. He stared up at him as he offered his hand to help him off the bar.

"For those of you that don't know me, my name is Harry," he said into the mic as he allowed Severus to help him down. "I may be singing some more later, but for now please welcome Three Days Grace to the stage." Everyone in the bar applauded as Harry handed the mic to the bartender. With his hand still in Severus', he led him into a room in the back. As Severus closed the door, Harry casted a silencing charm on the entire room.

"What brought you here tonight?" Harry asked as he lit a fire with a flick of his wand. To answer Harry's question, Severus strode over to him and without warning kissed Harry forcefully. Severus ran his tongue over Harry's bottom lip. Harry moaned and opened his mouth, his tongue dueled with Severus'. The kiss turned from forceful, to passionate, to heated. Harry pulled away and looked into lust filled onyx eyes. Harry grinned and leaned up to whisper huskily into Severus' ear, "I've missed you, love". Harry licked the skin just below Severus' ear and smiled again at the growl that comes from the other man.

**AN: **This is my first fanfic and I'm sorry I left you with a cliffie, but I want to know how you guys feel about this before I continue... Also this is an established relationship so if you would like for me too I can write a background story. Also the song is "Touch My Hand' by David Archuleta.


End file.
